Wind (episode)
|image=Waterfall Basin.PNG |english=Wind |kanji=旋風 |romaji=Kaze |episode=55 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=509878 |arc=Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc) |chapters=314, 315, 316 |opening song=Blue Bird |ending song=Gentle Rainbow |japanese airdate=April 17, 2008 |english airdate=November 10, 2010 }} Synopsis Naruto is standing in a field with Kakashi, excited to begin training with his old sensei again. Kakashi explains that the secret behind creating a new technique unique to Naruto would be to change the form of his chakra and then apply his chakra's nature to it. Kakashi starts off by asking Naruto to produce his Rasengan, which he does. Kakashi tells Naruto that his Rasengan is the perfect example of changing the form of chakra, as the technique literally requires the user to compress and form their chakra into a sphere. Naruto believes that since he has already accomplished half of the steps, that the rest should be easy. However, Naruto does not know what type of chakra he possesses. Kakashi explains that there are five elemental natures that most people's chakra falls into - Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning. Kakashi decides to show an example to Naruto by explaining the concept behind his Chidori; by forming chakra in the palm of his hand, he applies his lightning nature to that chakra, thus creating a lightning-based technique. Naruto realises that Sasuke must possess two chakra types since he is able to use both fire and lightning-based techniques. Naruto wonders what type he has, and Kakashi decides to find out. Using litmus papers grown from a tree that absorbs chakra, Kakashi gives them to Naruto. He explains that a lightning nature would cause the paper to wrinkle, while wind would rip it; fire would burn it, water would make it wet, and earth would cause it to crumble. Naruto takes the paper in his hand and closes his eyes as he focuses in chakra into. After opening his eyes, he sees that the paper has torn in two, and Kakashi confirms that Naruto possesses a natural affinity for wind-natured chakra. Yamato suddenly arrives, and Naruto asks him what chakra affinity he possesses. Yamato showcases his Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart and his Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique to create a waterfall, much to Naruto's admiration. He explains that he possesses both Earth and Water type chakra, and while a ninja who possesses two chakra natures can use one or the other without relative difficulty, combining the two is another story. Kakashi and Yamato explain to Naruto that the latter's Wood Release is a combination of Earth and Water. Kakashi tells Naruto that only those who possess a special kekkei genkai are able to combine two nature transformations, citing Haku and his Ice Release as an example. Naruto then questions what Yamato is doing there, and the captain explains that he is there at Kakashi's request. In order to cut down their training time significantly, Kakashi claims that Naruto must use shadow clones. Since Naruto is able to retain the shadow clone's memories and experiences after dispelling them, creating multiple shadow clones and teaching each one of them would significantly reduce Naruto's training time. Naruto initially believes that this is Kakashi's secret to his strength, but Kakashi claims that this would be his first time testing out his theory, since he cannot create as many shadow clones or maintain them for long like Naruto can. Naruto is surprised by this, and Kakashi tells Naruto that he is able to do so since he possesses four times more chakra than he does, adding that if he were to use the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra as well, he would have a hundred times more chakra than him. Yamato, however, reminds Naruto that by depleting his chakra, and then accessing the Nine-Tails', he may risk unleashing the fox's spirit, hence why Kakashi had requested his presence, since Yamato can suppress the tailed beast. Naruto, remembering how he had hurt Sakura while under the fox's influence, enthusiastically thanks Yamato for his help. Naruto creates multiple shadow clones as Kakashi gives them all a leaf, with the task of using their wind-nature chakra to tear the leaf in half. Naruto is astonished to learn that he has managed to cause a slight tear in his leaf, and Kakashi remarks that perhaps Naruto's training would not take as long as he thought. Credits es:El Viento